


Radiance

by heartswells



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Kings Rising, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartswells/pseuds/heartswells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Damen was a body that defied gravity. It's strength unrivaled; it's gentleness angelic.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radiance

**Author's Note:**

> A passive aggressive _fuck you_ at the rampant white-washing of Damen.

 

The ivory tiles of Ios glimmered as they were kissed by the morning sun, filling the room with a celestial glow. The coolness of dawn was fading, and the rays caressed his skin, warming him further as he lay in Damen’s arms. It was rare he woke before Damen, and the peaceful expression that painted his face was what heaven was hoped to be. 

 

He pressed his lips against Damen’s skin, softly curving them into a smile. It was a simple act, not a kiss, but a touch that indulged in the sensation of his lips grinning against the chest of the man who had gifted him with happiness. Damen was beautiful, sculpted by God like the statues of heroes decorating the palace. And he was a hero, a man who belonged in revered legends, to Laurent. 

 

Damen was as breathtaking as the night sky. Beneath the sunlight, his skin sparkled, a canvas of deep, dark skin full of glittering stars. His was skin so magnificent in its darkness, so gorgeously ethereal to Laurent’s eyes. The depth of the color was bursting with magic, and Laurent fell into its color, whisked away by his utter magnificence. 

 

Laurent’s heart never failed to swell when he absorbed the radiance of his face. His eyes were an endless brown, their dark, oaken shade formed by courage and empathy; they were eyes that Laurent trusted with abandon. His nose was so wonderfully wide, gracing his face with a gentleness and a softness that Laurent adored to kiss and nuzzle when they tangled in love. And his lips, thick with a fullness like love, whispered the words of promise that taught Laurent to trust. 

 

Damen was a body that defied gravity. It's strength unrivaled; it's gentleness angelic. It was enigmatic, a physicality of metamorphosis that endured  time and emotion with fearlessness. And Laurent could only awe at him, a hero with all the grace of a King who was gilded with honesty. 


End file.
